


Történet a rókáról és a nyúlról

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: A 2019-es tavaszi mondoconra készült





	Történet a rókáról és a nyúlról

Róka türelmes vadász és jó erdőjáró volt. Gyakran hagyta el a menedéket, főként éjszakánként, hogy kóboroljon és felfedezze a környéket. Ilyenkor senki sem szidta le túlzott kíváncsiságáért. Szerette az éjszakai Erdő hangjait, ahogy Bagoly perelt a Tücskökkel, a szél lágyan táncolt a fák leveleivel, a folyóparton pedig lehetett hallani, ahogy a kövek nevetgélve fürödtek az áttetsző vízben.

Azon az estén telihold volt, és Róka vidáman, halk dallamot játszva bambuszból faragott sípján kísérte a csacsogó Folyót. A Tücskök elhallgattak, a szél megállt. Várakozó feszültséggel telt meg a lég. Róka abbahagyta a játékot, megmerevedett és fülelt. A levegőbe szimatolt. Nem hallott, nem látott és nem érzett semmit, valami mégis nyugtalanította. A következő pillanatban emberek rontottak rá. Hárman voltak, kiáltoztak és el akarták fogni. Bunkós botokkal próbáltak rá sújtani, hálóba keríteni. Róka látta már, hogyan vadásznak az emberek. Tudta, hogy a vacsorára szánt hús kicsontozásához két dolog szükséges: biztos kéz és frissen élezett kés. Ezeknek pedig nem volt késük, csak biztos kezük. Élve akarták őt. Róka minden erejével küzdött ellenük, és noha szerzett néhány csúnya horzsolást, sikerült elmenekülnie. Nem állt meg. A fák közé iramodott és futott, ahogy csak a lába bírta. A fák lehajoltak hozzá, karmos ágaik végigsimítottak rajta, beléakadtak és a ruháját tépték. Hátranézett a válla fölött, de nem látta az üldözőit. A félelemtől eszeveszetten dübörgött a szíve mellkasában. Nem állt meg, futott tovább.

 

 A fák lassan elmaradoztak és süppedős, vizenyős zsombékoknak adták át a helyüket. Róka nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is járt volna mocsárban, de már hallott a lápról. Sötét volt és ő megtorpant. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és fülelt. Mély, síri csönd vette körül, sem üldözői zaja, sem a víz csobogása nem hallatszott. Megmenekült, de elvesztette a Folyót. Körülnézett, kétségbeesetten kémlelve a visszafelé vezető utat, rémülten fürkészett, hátha felfedez bármi ismerőset, de körülötte csak árnyéknak tűnő fák, nyúlós sötétség és a meg-megcsillanó hideg fény volt.

Felnézett az égre és tekintetével a Holdat kereste, hogy az hazavezesse. Elindult az ezüst útmutatását követve. Sántított és nagyon fáradt volt. A mocsár feltöltődött, elvesztette szőnyeg jellegét és rétté változott. Tetszett ez a környék Rókának.

A következő pillanatban egy kedves kis tó partján találta magát. A víztükör tintaszínű volt, portrét állított a fölé boruló csillagos égnek. A felhők messzire vándoroltak, csak a Hold trónolt kereken a fényes ezüst pöttyök tengerében. A part mellett, a sötét vízben áztatva lábait, vörösre lakkozott, egyszerű, kicsi torii kapu őrködött. Róka annyira elmerült a lenyűgöző látványban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a tóba gyalogolt. Hideg víz nyaldosta a térdét, sikamlós kövek gördültek a talpa alá és ő egy tompa kiáltással a vízbe esett. A felszín alá bukott, hosszú, vöröses szőke haja körbeölelte, megtépázott yukatája megtelt vízzel és lehúzta. Levegőért kapkodva bukkant fel és kisöpörte a vizes tincseket az arcából. Cuppogó léptekkel vonszolta ki magát a partra, majd a sűrűbb fák közé húzódott. Ekkor észrevett egy ösvényt. Itt-ott gyöngyház csillogott rajta elszórtan a murvában, a szélét pedig fehér hortenziák szegélyezték. Elindult az ösvényen. Ahogy haladt, az utat egyre több gyöngyház csillogású kavics borította, a virágok egyre sűrűbben nőttek, a fák megritkultak és végül csak a hatalmas hortenzia-bokrok mutatták az utat.

 

Hamarosan megpillantott egy homályos derengést, melyet sárgára festett a tűz. Shoji. És ha van shoji, kell, hogy ház is legyen, amihez a rizspapírral bevont, osztott tolóajtó tartozik. Róka felgyorsította a lépteit. Dideregve ölelte át saját magát. Vizes volt és fázott. Végre elmaradt mögötte az utolsó kísérő fa is, nem maradt más csak a hortenziák, ő pedig ott állt egy ezüstszínű tisztáson, aminek a közepén ott állt egy szikrázóan fehér ház, felfelé kunkorodó tetőszélekkel. Illedelmesen kopogott az ajtón. A fusuma elhúzódott és a feltáruló világos nyílásban Nyúl bukkant fel.

\- Üdvözöllek - köszöntötte Róka és igyekezett kedvesen Nyúlra mosolyogni.

\- Szép estét - felelte Nyúl. - Eltévedtél?

Róka azon gondolkodott, mit feleljen. Mondja egyszerűen, hogy eltévedt, vagy elmesélje, hogy emberek támadtak rá; de ismét Nyúl szólalt meg.

\- De buta vagyok, hiszen te megsérültél! Gyere be és melegedj meg tűznél. Pihenj le és ha jobban érzed magad, majd elmeséled, hogy kerültél ide.

Róka hálásan megköszönte és elfogadta a menedéket. Nyúl meleg fürdőt készített neki, és amíg Róka lecsutakolta magát, előkészített neki egy futont és tiszta ruhát is. Róka mély álomba zuhant a meleg és illatos otthonban, menekülése csupán rossz álomnak tűnt.

 

Amikor felébredt, nagyon éhes és szomjas volt. Kábán körülnézett, és Nyulat pillantotta meg, ahogy a futonja mellett ült és festett. Róka felé fordult és rámosolygott.

\- Jobban érzed magad?

\- Igen. Köszönöm.

Nyúl bólintott, felállt és kiment a szobából. Róka fürgén követte.

\- Répa levest főztem, kérlek, tarts velem.

Róka még sosem evett répa levest azelőtt, így örömmel elfogadta a meghívást. Nyúl két tányérba levest szedett, aztán asztalhoz ültek.

\- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte Nyúl. Róka evett a levesből egy kanállal. Finom volt.

\- Emberekkel találkoztam.

Nyúl felnézett, és hosszasan csak bámult Róka zöld szemébe rezzenéstelen arccal. Aztán megmozgatta fitos kis orrát.

\- Sajnálom - mondta végül és lesütötte a szemét. Hatalmas, fekete szeme volt, amit így elrejtettek hosszú, fehér pillái - és Róka csodaszépnek találta. Nyúl ismét Rókára pillantott. Hatalmas fekete szeme lázasan csillogott.

\- Egyszer én is találkoztam velük. Alig tudtam elmenekülni. Ezért is költöztem ide. Itt nem érhet baj és mindent szemmel tarthatok.

\- Szép helyet választottál.

Nyúl ismét elmosolyodott.

\- Kérsz teát?

\- Kérek, köszönöm.

Nyúl hófehér teáskannát és hozzá való csészéket vett elő. A fehér porcelánt hortenziák díszítették, amik ezüsttel voltak futtatva. Szépen megterített a szertartáshoz, és rizsből készült süteményt is szolgált fel a tea mellé. Leült az asztalhoz, Rókával szembe.

\- Nem sokan jönnek hozzám vendégségbe - mondta Nyúl miután töltött mindkettőjüknek és ő belekortyolt a saját teájába. Elegánsan tenyere és két ujja között tartotta a csészét; ezüstözött pereme fölött Rókára pillantott.

\- Örülök neki, hogy erre hozott az utam. A kedvességedért cserébe segítek neked abban, amiben csak akarod - válaszolta Róka.

Nyúl letette a csészéjét és Rókára mosolygott. - Köszönöm, az nagyon jó lenne.

Attól kezdve, együtt éltek a Holdon, békében, barátságban. Nyúl teát főzött és süteményt sütött, Róka pedig segített neki a kerti munkákban és a ház körül. Főleg a répát gondozta.

 

Hosszú napok teltek el, amik hetekké majd hónapokká nyúltak. Sokat beszélgettek, teáztak és nagyokat sétáltak a hatalmas kertben.

\- Tudod, nekem számos testvérkém van - mesélte egy teázás alkalmával Nyúl.

\- Mindegyik holdon él? - kérdezte Róka.

\- Igen. Más-más világokban. Az egyikük azt mesélte, hogy egyszer ő, Sakál, Vidra és Majom úgy döntöttek, hogy mindenkinek segíteni fognak a telihold alkalmával. Jött is egy öregember, aki arra panaszkodott, hogy éhes. Majom gyümölcsöket gyűjtött, Vidra halat, Sakál túrót lopott, a testvérem pedig nem értett máshoz, csak a füvekhez, de mivel tudta, hogy azzal az ember nem lakik jól, megkérte az öreget, hogy rakjon tüzet, aztán önmagát vetette a tűzbe eleség gyanánt.

\- Micsoda? De hiszen ez esztelenség!

\- Az emberről kiderült, hogy Buddha volt, és próbára tette őket. Meghatotta testvérkém nagylelkűsége, ezért a holdra rajzolta dicsőségét, hogy mindenki láthassa. Egy másik világban egy másik testvérem szerette volna megülni a holdat. Csak Daru volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt elvinni őt. A testvérem nehéz volt, Darunak magasra kellett nyújtóznia, így megnyúltak a lábai és ma is olyanok. Amikor elérték a holdat, akkor a testvérkém egy véres manccsal megérintette Daru fejét és az a mai napig nyomott hagyott a fején. Néha napján, ha a hold fényesen ragyog, lehet látni a testvéremet, ahogy a holdon lovagol. Egy másik testvérem úgy döntött, hogy egy hercegnővel él a holdon.

\- Te és a testvéreid nagyon szeretitek a holdat - jegyezte meg Róka.

\- Csodáljuk. Hiszen olyan gyönyörű és ragyogó! De szeretni… Mást szeretünk - tette hozzá sejtelmesen.

 

Egy napon azonban Rókában honvágy támadt és megkérdezte Nyulat, van-e mód arra, hogy hazamehessen az erdőbe.

\- Hogyne lenne - felelte Nyúl. - Csak indulj el, én majd mutatom az utat.

\- Te is velem jössz?

Nyúl szelíden megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Én itt maradok. Nekem ez az otthonom.

Róka szomorúan bólintott.

\- Visszajöhetek még ide?

\- Amikor csak akarsz.

Nyúl szikrázó csillagokkal hintette az erdőbe vezető ösvényt. Azért, hogy Róka bármikor visszatérhessen, ha úgy lenne kedve, otthagyta a csillagokat útmutatónak, így teremtve meg a Tejutat.

 

Róka, miután hazatért, sokszor ment a tó partjára és csak üldögélt ott, nézte a csillagos eget a fényes Holddal. Végül úgy döntött, hogy visszatér Nyúlhoz. Oda kellett mennie, hiszen Nyúlnál maradt a szíve. Amikor Nyúl meglátta Rókát, leejtette a tálcát, amin a kannát és a csészéjét egyensúlyozva teázáshoz készült. Róka odaszaladt hozzá és a kezébe fogta a kezét.

\- Teremtsük meg a saját legendánkat - mondta. Egy jádéból faragott hajtűt csúsztatott a tenyerébe. - Legyen a miénk a legszebb legenda. Legyél te a Nyúl, aki nem ismeri a magányt többé, mert a Holdon él a Rókával - mondta neki. - És nagyon boldog.

Nyúl arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp, amit a ruhája ujjába törölt. Fehér hajába tűzte a tűt és megajándékozta Rókát egy mosollyal. Róka ismét kezébe fogta Nyúl kezét.

\- Hadd tegyelek boldoggá. Kérlek.

\- Visszajöttél hozzám és úgy döntöttél, hogy velem fogsz élni. Ennél boldogabb már nem lehetek - felelte Nyúl.

Attól fogva a Nyúl és a Róka a Holdon élt, és teát ittak és rizssüteményt ettek és hosszú sétákat tettek a hatalmas ezüst kertben.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
